


Roll Over

by TranquilDreams



Category: South Park
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, sads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 17:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: A small little dabble from my Tumblr I wrote out of boredness and such, no names are mentioned but it is Crenny.





	Roll Over

It only takes a few moments, but that is all it has to take for you to want to just give up because you knew that nothing would go right today, let alone this week, weekend or this month, but you have to deal with it and roll over like a dog, because you can’t do anything.

Your opinion doesn’t matter to anyone at home, and you just feel like a slave for others wills, they could careless if you was sick, if you was tired or if you are hungry as can be, you are theirs to boss around, A lap dog.

Nothing you do matters to anyone, your thoughts and feeling are not important, the plans you make are not important, your life is not important, you do everything you can to be a good person to not upset anyone but you always seem to do it because your trash, the scum of the world, the bad dog.

You don’t have money to do thing, have the money to buy stuff for your self, all money you make go to your family, they need it more, you should just be a good dog and give it to them. 

Only one thing makes you wake with a smile, makes you not want to end it all and turn into dusk, not meet the cold hand of death on your wrists again, that thing is a person that warms your heart, makes you happy and want to grin and put up with the shit, life deals to you. They are sweet and kinda, but you can never be close to them like you want, they are far from your reach even thought you talk daily, they have a different friend group to you, and yours well you could hardly call them one, they used you and left you on the curb.

You want this person to be safe and happy but you don’t want to hold them back, so you keep quite and let them live and have as much fun as they can, because you love them more then anything, they are your everything and never want to make them sad or unhappy, because then you feel nothing but regret and self hate, so you'll be the good lap dog and roll over so they can be free to live their life, because they deserve to live it to the fullest.


End file.
